A Life Experience
A man in Yorkhill named Ulan is rumored to be searching for brave adventurers willing to join him on a perilous quest. He doesn't have much to offer, but promises a reward... You can start this quest by talking to Ulan next to the Artisan's Guild of Yorkhill. To complete this quest you must be able to defend yourself against multiple level 20 enemies. Finding a small party to go along with you will help a lot. Talk to Ulan You'll find Ulan near the Artisan's Guild of Yorkhill. He'll ask you to meet him at the entrance to the dungeon that is situated near his home in the north-west of town (marked on the town map). Entering the dungeon You'll find yourself in a hallway that has 2 crossings. The first crossing gives way to mining spots on the left and blacksmithy tools on the right. The second crossing leads to empty cells on both sides. The end of the hallway is shut by a locked gate. This floor houses 2 types of monsters: To open the gate, you'll need a key. The 2nd crossing has a pillar in the middle with a decorative skeleton on the floor. Interact with it to obtain half of a key 1 and half of a key 2. You seem to get them randomly by slaying skeletons as well. You will need to combine the 2 halves by opening your inventory (shortcut I) and clicking once on both of them to obtain a Fragile key. Trying to open the gate with this key will break it into 2 halves again. The next part is easy, but you have to get that idea (which I didn't, I was stuck until someone helped me). You'll go back to the first crossing and mine for one soft clay and one iron ore: Then you open your inventory and (prepare yourself to be mind-blown) click once on the fragile key and the soft clay to obtain a key mould. Finally with the mould and iron ore in your inventory you interact with the forge to obtain a strong key! You'll be able to open the gate now. "''I've never played a MMORPG in which you had to use your brain like this." ''- A person who has never played Runescape Going down This floor is a safe death area, so you won't lose any items when you die. Additionally to the skeletons and sorcerers, you'll find this bad boy: This floor has a similar layout as the other. Depending on how fast you're able to clear the monsters, they'll spawn too quickly to be able to do a sigfhtseeing tour (and I doubt it'd be worth it). At the end of the floor you'll find the last stairs you'll need to go down. Talk to Ulan to complete the quest. Bonus: Say 'Hi' to the dragon If you want to encounter your first dragon, you'll need to find someone to cooperate. The next door only opens if both levers on the side walls are triggered at the same time. Stay brave and go through the door. It's very dark at the start of this room, take care where you step. I don't know if you can fall off or not. After finding your way a little up the rocks, you'll be greeted by a giant fireball in your face :) Category:Quests